1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a medium from which art forms such as sculpture and the like can be formed and, more specifically, to an improved moldable art medium for forming art forms.
2. Brief description of the Prior Art
Three dimensional art forms, primarily sculpture, are produced from any one of several known media. In the area of moldable media, the principal medium used is clay, possibly with additives thereto. Other ceramic materials have also been used in the same manner as the well known clays to form works of art, pottery and the like. While these materials provide satisfactory results, it is necessary to perform complex processing steps to the surface thereof in order to form aesthetic works. In addition, the works are brittle and therefore easily broken and not easily worked mechanically. It is therefore apparent that a material having the molding properties of clay, yet requiring few or none of the processing steps of the prior art and which is not brittle would have great utility as an art medium. This is particularly true if the final product is formed of metal.